Destiel: Expectations vs Reality
by paperpolaroid
Summary: Basically the Destiel version of NigaHiga's video 'Expectations vs. Reality: Romance' Fandom Dean and Cas and What Dean and Cas would really do in these situations.
1. The First Meeting

Destiel.

**The First Time Meeting:**

Expectations

Dean was ralking (slow run and walking, duh) down the street busily texting Sam about where they should meet up for lunch. As he was walking by, he felt a figure brush past him, and heard the sound of books falling. Dean turned to see a semi pretty guy there, just down on his knees, picking up the books

Well obliviously not wanting to be a rude little prick, Dean decides to get on all fours and help, pick up the books, and he was picking up the books, he can't help but notice a really nice looking book cover. _Cooking For BAMF Sassholes, _the title said, and on the cover, one of the most mouth-watering, finger fucking, jucy eating pies dean's ever seen in his life.

"Oh wow, hey, you like cooking too?" Dean asked the mystery boy, handing the book back.

And then Dean saw blue, the bluest blue that ever blued ever. They sparkled like Deans princess earings that he was oh so totally not wearing right now. The shined even brighter then a white kid…

Oh wow this guy was smokin.

The guy seemed to think the same, and the blue's clues eyes widened in surprise. Then Dean saw the guy smile, and spoke in an oh-so-orgasmic voice.

"Uh, yes, I love cooking."

Dean was attracted to this guy. But no, it can not be in love with this guy yet, as This is only the start of the story, and that would be crappy writing if he was.

(P.S He kinda doesn't even know the kids name…)

Reality:

Dean was swagging down the street, texting Sam about where they should meet up for lunch. As he was walking by, he felt a figure brush past him, and heard the sound of books falling. Dean grinded his teeth together and willed all of his hunting powers to calm down.

"Watch where your going, dickward" Dean growled, turning back towards the sound, just incase this guy wanted a fight.

The guys on the ground picking up his books, just glared at Dean, the blue eyes boring into his soul. Dean looked towards the books on the ground, and noticed the Cooking book.

"Omg you like cooking?" Dean scoffed, wow this guy was a feminie nutjob.

"Its baking actually" The guy gruffs out with a voice that sounds like he needs a few too many bottles of cough syrup.

"Pfft whatever, loser" Dean said, turned and walked away, since he was already 20 minutes late to meet up with Sam. He did one quick glance over his shoulder, and let out a quiet annoyed sigh, that guy was kinda hot…


	2. Searching For Love

Destiel

**Searching For the love.**

Expectations

Dean smiled a shy smile as he walked down the street, hands in his pockets and breathing out cold puffs of fog. This was the same street they meet.

Where Dean met that beautiful guy that liked to cook.

Not like Dean's trying to stalk him or anything. No that's just creepy.

…

What can he say, the guy was amazing! Dean was hoping to catch him today, maybe just wait around on the wall, pretend to text Sam, until he sees blue eyes and maybe go up to him and ask if they wanna grab a coffee.

Or tea, tea's cool too.

Dean breathed on his hands, trying to warm them up.

And waited.

For 6 hours straight.

'_Well' _Dean thought, _'I could you know, try again tomorrow.' _And so with that, Dean left and decided to come back again tomorrow.

Dean stalked for a week.

And never saw blue eyes once.

Ok fine, maybe once, but he chickened out and just became one with the shadows.

But today was the day, he was gonna talk to him again.

Maybe.

As Dean saw blue eyes walking down the street, Head deep in a book, he grinned and was about to put his plan into action.

Dean lightly brushed past him, just enough to make him turn around, and gape at Deanfor at least 10 seconds, before pulling the mouth into a shy smile and hearing a soft

"hey."

Reality:

Dean got home and went on Facebook, he saw the assboat for this morning, oh look, his name is Castiel.

Well that's a pretty fucked up name.


	3. Phone Calls

Destiel

**Phone Calls**

Expectations

Dean smiled as he heard Cas laugh over the phone at his joke, come on, everyone laughs at the Sarah joke. After Cas's hymenia laughter calmed down, dean heard the silence come.

"Hey, do you wanna meet up again?" Dean asked, anxious to hear Cas's answer. "I mean we don't have to an all but I –"

"Dean" Cas's voice interrupted, he could practically hear Cas's smile over the phone "I would love too."

"Awesome" Dean sighed, and smiled brightly.

"Yeah" He heard Cas sigh.

…

…

…

"So, are you gonna hang up now?" Dean asked childishly smirking as he heard Cas giggle.

"No, how about you hang up first, I don't want too" Cas spoke.

"Fine" Dean boasted

"Good" Cas said smugly.

…

…

…

Both boys giggled widly at the awkwardness, this conversation was gonna take a while.

Reality:

"Ok?" Dean sighed into the phone, writing down the address of where he and Cas were meeting.

"So 45 Pepper Way, right? " Cas mumbled into Deans ear, Dean nodded his head, but then remember that was a stupid move so said a 'yeah.'

"Ok , see you there" Cas said.

"Yep, bye" Dean spoke, and hung up, itching his head as he stood up.


	4. Romantic Gifts

Destiel:

**Romantic Gifts**

Expectations:

Dean sat Cas down, and fiddled with the object behind his back, breathing heavily as he tried to swallow down his nerves. Cas obliviously saw this, cause he placed a calming hand on Deans knee.

"What's the matter Dean?" Cas asked worried, stroking up and down Deans leg lovingly.

"I have something for you…" Dean mumbled slightly, a small blush forming on his cheeks, as he handed Cas a signed copy of the book '_Cooking for BAMF Sassholes' _ Cas widened his eyes in surprise.

"Dean…" Cas started.

"Wait" Dean interrupted Cas, holding a finger to Cas's lips and 'shush' ing him.

'I wanted to give this to you, to remind you of the first time we met" Dean spoke softly, smiling towards Cas as he pushed the book into Cas's hand, Cas looked up towards Dean, big blue eyes shinging with happiness and almost tears.

"Oh Dean" Cas swooned, jumping onto Dean and pecking kisses all over Deans face, making him fall back onto the bed.

Reality

Dean sat Cas down, and fiddled with the object behind his back, cause seriously this book is fucking heavy. As Dean presented the book Cas smiled in hope.

"Y-you remembered? T-that's so sweet" Cas cooed.

"Remembered what?" Dean asked.

"When we first met, you remembered I drop my baking book." Cas smiled, taking the book from Dean.

"No, isn't it a cooking book?" Dean said, he was pretty sure it was a-

"Not it was a baking book, but it's still so sweet you remembered" Cas smiled, flipping through some pages.

"Whatever, I bought you that book so you could actually read and learn from it" Dean shrugged.

Cas looked at him as if he just killed a child lamb.

"What? You need better cooking skills."


End file.
